Smarter than me
by FreeYourWorld
Summary: Hermione can't prove Snape wrong, what will her house do if she keeps losing points for them? Rating may change in further chapters. HGSS


Smarter Than me

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for the cheek Miss Granger, next time I suggest you hold your tongue"

The Gryffindors' of the class left the room with an anguished sigh. It wasn't fair what Snape was doing. Playing favorites with his own house and then taking down their enemies.

Harry turned to Hermione once they were out of ear shot "geeze don't you think that was stretching it a bit Mione?"

"but his theory was completely wrong" the bushy haired girl replied "I just read in…"

"yeah, yeah but Slytherin is now 20 points from taking the cup and N.E.W.T.s are finishing up we are doomed if you keep this up" The red haired boy butted in.

Hermione scoffed and stopped mid stride "He was wrong Ron and all you care about is a stupid cup, really how will you survive once we leave this school?" without another word she sulked off towards the library leaving the pair speechless.

"Whats eating her then?" Ron began disbelieving

"Dunno" was all Harry could reply.

Shaking off her words the boys made their way back to the dormitories to come in on a large discussion.

"I can't believe he, she really is mental " Dean began "if she keeps this up we'll lose the cup for the first time in 7 years…that is messed up mates"

Ron made his way over to join in on the bashing of his friend while Harry shook it off and headed into his own room.

Meanwhile in the restricted section Hermione sat with loads of books spread out on the table. Flipping frantically page to page to see when her answer lie. "Oh come on…I swear it was right here in…or here…no way did I make it up"

Little did she know that Professor snape just made his way to the library to find some material to quiz his unknowing fifth years on when he heard the girls frantic attempt to find her truth.

Carefully he walked up the aisle behind her and watched as she scoured to no avail. He interrupted her mumbling "I'm sorry Miss Granger" his voice was soft and silky yet sinister in nature but as this is a library quiet voices are the rules that will be another 20 points from Gryffindor," a cool smirk appeared across his lips as the words left him.

"I'm sorry Professor" she gritted out "the books were different before"

"I can assure you Miss Granger that yelling at them won't change them and books don't rewrite themselves over night" he added watching as she loathed his presence.

Hermione sighed as she got up to leave "yes sir"

Before she could put away her books Snape flicked his wand and they all returned their proper places. With another evil grin he began to walk out. As she picked up her bag she swore under her breath "bloody git"

"Detention Miss Granger 7 tonight" His stride didn't slow as he walked he knew she got his point and his exit left her no time to retaliate. If he kept this up with her Slytherin would finally have the cup and he'd get his chance to put the know-it-all Granger into her proper place.

Hermione made her way up to the common room in a fury. Skipping past the angry faces she went straight to her room. Ginny sat in her bed.

"You alright?"

Hermione's expression spoke louder than words with a simple glare.

"Ignore those boys, you know Harry will get back the points somehow…at least you don't have detention" The younger girl reasoned

Hermione cringed and Ginny gasped "how? I thought he just took points?"

"He did but then I went back up to the library to find my evidence and when I couldn't he heard me call him a git"

Ginny shook her head solemnly.

"Its not my fault, he's like a ghost and just chooses to appear, annoy and torment us"

"Well let's talk more over dinner…it starts in 10 minutes" Hermione nodded and the two girls headed off for the Great Hall.

After the table was set the girls continued their gossiping and expressed their loathsome words about their hating potions teacher. Although during one of her rants Hermione couldn't help to feel a pair of eyes looking down at her. As she turned around she noticed the dark haired teacher would change his attention.

Snape knew Hermione could guess he was examining her all through out dinner and quite frankly he didn't know why he did it. Some deep passion inside told him how much he wanted the know-it-all beneath him and detention was his answer for his new found lust.


End file.
